


beautiful little fools

by WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, English Names, M/M, Paris (City), starving artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/WannaBeYourEunwoo
Summary: Written for the 100 Words/1920's comment_fic prompt: Any, any ensemble, part of the Lost Generation of expats living in Paris.Sebastian wants to go to a party, and has trouble convincing the rest of the boys to go with him.(I've used their English names in this fic. Sebastian/Seb = MJ, Jerome/Jerry = Bin, Felix = Eunwoo, Steven/Steve = JinJin, Robin = Rocky, and Christopher/Chris = Sanha.)
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	beautiful little fools

Sebastian collapsed onto the sofa and threw his arms up over his head.

“I’m so _bored_. All of you are _boring_. I want to go to a party.”

Jerome looked up from his dimestore paperback, a blank look on his face. He readjusted in his cushy leather chair, long limbs curled up beneath him.

“Go to a party then.”

Sebastian fidgeted even more. “It’s terrible going to parties alone. Someone needs to come with me.”

“You won’t be alone once you arrive, you realize.” Felix glanced up from his newspaper, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. “Besides, you’re quick to make friends with any person you meet.”

Sebastian sat up and turned around to face Felix, an arrogant smirk on his face. “No need to be jealous. I know it must be awfully terrible to be so beautiful, and yet have absolutely no charm.”

Felix’s brow furrowed, but instead of starting an argument, he took the high road and returned to reading his newspaper. Well, pretending to read it, at any rate.

“Still posing for my portrait, Steven,” Felix yelled in a sing-song voice, loud enough to reach the only other room in the flat.

“Still trying to put this camera together, Felix,” Steven’s voice called back. Felix smiled to himself and looked out the flat’s only window at the city of Paris bustling below.

Sebastian wailed. “Do you think Christopher will go with me?”

“You shouldn’t take him to parties. You’re a bad influence.” Everyone looked up at Robin, as if they’d forgotten he was in the room. It was an easy thing to do sometimes, with how little he spoke.

“You’re the one busy stretching in the corner. Why don’t you come with me and we’ll go dancing?”

Robin glanced over at Jerome, absorbed in his penny dreadful fantasy.

“Why don’t we have our own party?” Robin proposed, eyes never leaving Jerome’s face.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. “Our own party? Well, that’s no fun. We don’t even have any liquor.”

Robin finally looked away from Jerome, his mouth turned down a little further, his eyes a little more sad. “You’re right, we don’t. But we do have music.”

Steven walked into the room finally, shiny new Kodak camera in hand. “Can you wait, Robin? I want to test the new camera first. Felix has been waiting, after all.”

Robin shrugged. “What’s stopping you? I’m only putting on a record.”

Steven hesitated, glancing over at Felix, who was still seated at the table, newspaper open in front of him, eyes staring out the window.

Robin got out his record player and began to look through the few recordings he owned. Sebastian stood up from the sofa, glancing over Robin’s shoulder in interest.

“Why do you want to take Felix’s picture so badly?” Sebastian asked, despite the distraction.

Steven glanced down at his camera, pretending to inspect it thoroughly. “Because,” he mumbled, “Felix has the most experience sitting for portraits.”

“Oh yes,” Sebastian laughed, “the arduous life of a beautiful man.”

Felix cleared his throat. “Steve, the light will disappear soon. Best take it, if you’re going to.” He smiled slightly.

Steven returned the smile. He knelt on the floor and peered through the viewfinder.

Just then, the record player warbled and came to life. Robin stood up and walked over to where Jerome still sat with his book.

“Jerry,” Robin said his name loud and clear.

Jerome looked up. “Yes?”

Robin smiled. “Dance with me.”

It wasn’t a question, and Jerome didn’t treat it as such. He stood up, stretched his limbs, and tossed the book onto the seat of the chair.

“You lead, I’ll follow.” Even while he said this, Jerome reached his hand out toward Robin, an amused smile on his face.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash that left everyone blinking their eyes. Steven had finally taken his picture. He stood up, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“That should be lovely.”

Across the room, Robin swept Jerome into his arms, despite being the smaller of the two of them, and they began to dance to the upbeat, jazzy tune coming from the record player.

Felix pushed his chair back, stood up from the table, and walked over to Steven. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, so he could be heard over the din of the music.

“Now it’s my turn to ask a favor, Steve. Will you dance with me?”

Steven looked at Felix, eyes wide. “Really?”

Felix nodded.

“Let me put my camera away.”

Sebastian, despite getting his wish for a party of some kind, sank back down on the couch in defeat. “I’m the one who wanted to go to a party, but now I’m the only one without a dance partner. I can’t win.”

~

Christopher climbed the stairs to the flat he shared with his friends, his guitar case strapped to his back. It had been a gorgeous day for playing on his usual street corner, and he couldn’t be sure until he actually counted the money, but Christopher swore he’d gotten twice as many tips as he normally did.

The closer he got to the flat, the louder the music grew. At first, Christopher assumed it must have been another tenant, but sure enough, when he reached the door, it was clearly coming from inside their flat.

He opened the door, only to be greeted by chaos. Jerome was spinning around the room, Robin completely off the ground and in his arms. Steven’s laugh could be heard over the music as he and Felix stumbled over and around each other. Where was Sebastian?

“Chris! Chris, come in and dance with me!”

“What’s going on?” Christopher shouted over the music.

“We’re having a party! And I want to dance.”

Sebastian grabbed Christopher’s hand and began dragging him toward everyone else.

“Hold on Seb, let me put down my guitar at least.”

The six of them danced, laughed, and held onto each other until the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> P.S.) I know that recently Rocky said his English name was Philip, but he has also used Robin as his English name in the past, and that one sounded better to me.


End file.
